


The Night Before the Wedding

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: It's the night before Sam and Steve's wedding and they're spending it apart. Except both of them can't sleep without the other there. Steve's very grateful for cellphones.





	The Night Before the Wedding

Steve snatches his phone off the nightstand after an hour of tossing and turning, and clicks on the first number in his speed dial, hoping Sam’s still awake. 

It picks up on the first ring and Steve whispers, “Hey, puffin-muffin.” Smiling in the dark. 

Sam laughs at the endearment, “Hey, Stevie.” 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asks, pulling the blankets over his head and curling into a ball with Sam’s voice in his ear. 

“No, I couldn’t sleep.” Sam answers.

Steve smiles, and idly plays with a loose thread on his pajama bottoms, “Me neither.” 

“I feel like a kid the night before a field trip or something.” Sam says, laughing. 

Steve grins brighter, and yearns to kiss him through the phone, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I’m sure Bucky and Misty would have our fucking heads for this phone call though. We already beat them down to only one night apart instead of a week, and we can’t even make it through that.”

“Hey, who said I wouldn’t’ve made it? You’re the one who called  _ me.”  _ Sam teases.

Steve replies, “Yeah, but you answered.” 

“Yeah, I did. We’re getting married tomorrow, Steve. Tomorrow you’ll be my husband, isn’t that  _ crazy?”  _ Sam gushes, and Steve’s fingers itch to touch him. 

“Yeah, it is. I can hardly believe it myself. Why’d you say yes again?”

Sam's laugh on the other end makes Steve’s heart skip a beat. “Shut up, don’t start that. Anyway, I’m sorry you had to stay at a hotel. But if it’s any consolation to you I’m sleeping on the damn couch.” 

“Why?”

Sam heaves a sigh and answers, “Bed doesn’t feel right.”

“Well, it’s not much better here. God, Sam, I can’t wait to see you in the morning. And to slide that ring onto your finger. And to dance with you even though I’ll be awful and utterly embarrassing.” Steve whispers. And he feels more vulnerable than he ever has before, only knowing it’s okay because it’s Sam. 

“And I can’t wait to shove a piece of cake in your face, and take all those cheesy wedding photos, and then fuck each other until we die in Bolivia.”  Sam continues. 

They both laugh together, and then Sam says, “But we should try to get some sleep — big day tomorrow and all that jazz.” 

“The biggest day of our lives.” Steve sighs, “Stay on the phone with me though, please. I wanna listen to you fall asleep.” 

“Of course. I love you, Steve.” 

“Love you too, lovey-dovey.” 

Sam laughs again, “Please stop it with the bird endearments. They sound  _ so  _ ridiculous.” 

“You love ‘em.” Steve responds, and Sam says, “Yeah, but I’ll never admit it. Until tomorrow, baby.”

Steve bites his lip excitedly, and tries to slow the rapid beating of his heart. “Until tomorrow.”


End file.
